videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dabura
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Legends *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Fusions *Damira - EX-Fusion of Dabura and Mira *Demon King Daccolo - EX-Fusion of Dabura and King Piccolo Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Stats *HP: 10,000 *STR: 22 *POW: 5 *END: 51 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Explosive Wave *Afterimage *Evil Impulse *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Darkness Sword Attack Levels Boss *Majin Buu Saga (6) Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Mystic Breath *Afterimage Strike *Evil Impulse *Evil Flame *Darkness Sword Attack Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Evil Flame *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Explosive Wave *Afterimage Strike *Darkness Sword Attack Enhanced Items *God of Battle *Signature Skill Ki Consumption Half *Desire of Destruction *Winner's Privilege Character Encyclopedia Wielder of absolute power in the Demon Realm, a physical plane opposite of the known universe. Dabura has a power level equal to Cell's, but is an expert in magic, able to turn enemies to stone with his spit, and quickly generate swords and spears to attack with, among other things. Dabura has been brainwashed by Babidi to do his bidding. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Sledgehammer *Evil Flame *Petrifying Spit *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Evil Blast *Break Strike *Super Soul: The real fight starts now! Extra Story Missions *Videl's Vexation (Level 62, HP: 37,033) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *Another Saviour Has Come! (Level 60, HP: 19,358) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *The End of Conton City (Level 72, HP: 46,997) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike Parallel Quests *The Majin Revival Plan (1) (Level 78, HP: 20,904) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *The Majin Revival Plan (2) (Level 80, HP: 21,131) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *A Hero's Duty (Level 88, HP: 49,548) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *A Dance of Swords (Level 87, HP: 22,068) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Break Strike *Timespace Tussle (Level 96, HP: 26,610) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike Expert Missions *Harbinger of Doom (Level 90, HP: 38,500) **Evil Flame **Petrifying Spit **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Evil Blast Dragon Ball Legends Dabura appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Legends. Super Attacks *Evil Impulse Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Dabura.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Dabura.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Dabura - Card 06-07S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travellers